


Form #6

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Spoilers - Journal 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: Ford had yet to find out that Shifty gained the ability to imitate voices.





	Form #6

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more morally ambiguous shit.

“Hey, Fidds, I wanna show you something.”

The sound of Stanford’s voice instantly made Fiddleford perk up. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Follow me,” he said, hushed.

They made their way into a room as Ford led him. Fiddleford waited patiently for Ford to show him whatever it was he had to show him.

Stanford wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Stanford…” he muttered, breathy. “What’re you doing?”

He shushed him, reaching between his legs to softly brush over the front of his pants.

 _This was really happening,_ McGucket thought.

Just as quickly as he fell into the trap, he snapped back into reality. He felt something dry being shoved into his mouth, and then he had the ground kicked out from underneath him.

Rope tugged against his limbs as his knees were bound to his chest, and he couldn’t bring himself to fight when his wrists were tied together.

It was as his face was against the cold, dirty floor that Fiddleford saw that Shifty’s cage was empty and turned over. His mind was too overcome with everything happening that he couldn’t figure out what it all meant when put together.

His back slammed into the metal wall of a cabinet before the front door shut front of him, all the light swallowed whole.

And in the darkness he could hear the other man walking away, and the door closing behind him.

* * *

_One night while working late, F came to me in a panic._

McGucket coughed violently into the sleeve of his lab coat. “Stanford,” he said, his voice sounding… off. “My throat’s hurtin’ real bad. Can I borrow your journal for a second?”

Ford furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled by the request. “There are cough drops in the first aid cabinet.”

In response, Fiddleford grew strangely agitated. “Please, Ford? I reckon something _has_ to be in that journal that could help.”

His insistence was vaguely off putting, but Ford couldn’t resist the begging eyes his friend wore. Finally he succumbed. “Fine,” he shrugged, heading towards his bunk to get it.

He pushed the key into the door and stopped suddenly, faintly hearing something. His eyes widened in shock at what sounded like Fiddleford distantly screaming. Ford finished unlocking the door, running into the room and following the sound to a cabinet.

Yes, that was definitely Fiddleford screaming. Ford was quick to open the cabinet, only to find his friend tied up and gagged.

“Fiddleford!”

McGucket made more sounds of distress, now writhing and looking at Ford desperately.

_In an instant, the grim horror of what had happened came over me._

Ford immediately turned his head to see what once was Shifty’s cage. “Damn it,” he hissed.

He dropped to his knees and began to untie Fiddleford, who almost seemed to resist for some reason. Ford paid no mind to it and helped usher him out.

The first thing we have to do is come up with a plan, he thought to himself. Before he could verbalize the thought he heard slamming and crashing from the other room. The door swung open and when he turned around, he was faced with another Fiddleford.

“Where’s the journal, Stanford?” Shifty asked, in a tone that almost sounded too normal.

“I’m not stupid,” Ford snapped. “I know what you’re doing. You thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?”

The Fiddleford clone let out an inhuman screech, his form not faltering.

The real Fiddleford now understood what was going on. As the shapeshifter pounced on Stanford, McGucket threw himself between the two - his arms out to his sides in a bold attempt to protect his friend.

Without hesitation the shapeshifter struck Fiddleford in the face, a blow so powerful it threw him across the room and knocked him out.

“ _Fiddleford!_ ” Ford cried.

The doppelganger once again snarled in the man’s face.

Stanford gritted his teeth. “You don’t scare me,” he barked. He brought his fists up next to his face right before being suckerpunched in the stomach, doubling over and collapsing.

The imposter McGucket transformed before him, his hands becoming dark green claws and his eyes glowing solid white. He kicked Ford while he was down, dragging his useless body up to his level and bending him over the butchered cage. Ford jerked back to elbow the beast but had his hands pulled behind his back and pinned there.

With his now sharp talons, he practically ripped Stanford’s clothes off.

Though he refused to show weakness in most situations, the sinking feeling in his stomach told him exactly where this situation was going - the last place he expected it to go.

Instinctively he screamed, crying for Shifty to stop, repeated shrieks of “No, please,” and distressed wails for his friend - who couldn’t hear him.

No one could hear him in the bunker.

He could feel something rigid and sharp pressing against his backside. He tried to fight it, but a clawed hand pressed over his mouth, digging into his cheeks. Ford screamed harder than he ever had before, but to no avail. Balling his fists behind his back, where they were held still, he clenched his opening shut.

But the creature’s cock was still going in, whether he liked it or not. Ford buckled and then gave up, sobbing into the sharp talons that immobilized him. The pointed member’s tip pressed against his hole, before snapping in and ripping him open.

Ford made a guttural noise, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his tongue.

The thick, jagged cock pulled out suddenly, before being driven in just as hard. The shapeshifter, a creature he once considered his friend, had him bent over like a bitch and he had to take it from behind. The tall, near-reptilian beast--now fully reshaped in his normal form, fucked into Ford’s bloody hole.

Stanford felt like he was about to lose consciousness. He was sick to his stomach, and the cock tearing up his insides had to be at least a foot long. It burned like hell but some sick part of him was overcome with heat. This had to be the worst pain he’s ever felt; fuck, his body was being intruded by something nonhuman.

But, against his better judgment, his cock pressed hard against his stomach. He whimpered and moaned every time the spike-like tip hit home, his organs probably being ruptured but his hard-on throbbing despite him.

He sobbed, bile rising in his throat.

Suddenly the gut-wrenching thrusts became faster, too fast for his torn opening to handle. It stung at the friction. His stretched hole took it though, the shapeshifter panting heavy, almost like a dog. Soon he felt something hot and acidic filling his rectum. Tears pricked at his eyes.

The creature pulled out, clenching its talons against Ford’s already torn skin. He could hear the cruel beast laughing evilly, the part of it that was just too human. Eventually it released its hold on Ford’s used body, then kicked it to the ground.

As Stanford started to drift out of consciousness, Shifty slithered out of the room.

* * *

After what happened to both him and his best friend, Ford decided that evacuating the bunker was their best option.

He couldn’t tell this to anyone, though. No one except for Fiddleford.

As he recollected the events in the journal, he bullshitted some story about how he made a faux journal and saved the day.

_...The instant he stepped inside the cryonics tube, I slammed the red button, trapping him in._

His hands shook and he almost dropped the pen. He wondered whether or not he should just write down what really happened.

But Ford had decided.

_I felt remorseful for having to freeze my former pet, but even worse that I’d been fooled--and that F had almost paid the price._


End file.
